


Mordu d'amour

by leausy



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leausy/pseuds/leausy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>un vampire - une humaine de multiple possibilité mais laquelle va être choisi ? L'attrait du sang, celui du corps ou celui de l'amour ? Lisez vous le découvrirez peut-être...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mordu d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, un petit Os vampirique, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
>  Merci à mes bétas pour leur correction. Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent a SM. Bonne lecture.

 

* * *

 

 

**Pov Edward:**

 

 

Pendant cent ans, j'ai dispensé une mort affreuse à tous ceux que je rencontrais et je l'ai fait avec une joie immense. Est-ce que je devais remettre mon mode de fonctionnement en cause pour une femme ? Il y a quelques temps de cela, j'aurais répondu non sans aucune hésitation, mais aujourd'hui je n'en savais plus rien.

J'étais perdu, cette fille m'avait déstabilisé. Elle n'avait pourtant rien de particulier. Plutôt banale comme toute humaine, oserais-je dire, et médiocre si on la comparait à la beauté d'une femme vampire. Pourtant, j'étais envoûté par elle. Je ne pouvais définir ce qui était le plus attirant. Son odeur qui au lieu de m'affamer n'évoquait que du désir ? Ses rougeurs qui m'électrisaient ? Je ne pouvais choisir, tout en elle était attirant. Sauf qu'elle était humaine et donc censée être mon repas. Est-ce qu'un lion pouvait tomber sous le charme d'une gazelle ? Non, cela était imossible, je n'avais ressenti d'attraction que pour une seule femme dans toute ma vie de mortel et aucune dans celle d'immortel. Pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles, il fallait que ce sentiment soit dirigé vers une humaine. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, de grand yeux marrons, des cheveux longs brun. Son teint parfaitement pâle aurait pu la faire passer pour une vampire, si son cœur ne battait pas à un rythme mélodieux. Son odeur était enivrante, je ne pouvais pas la définir, contrairement aux humains qui habituellement m'ouvraient l'appétit, elle n'avait pas eu cet effet. Pourtant, lorsque je l'avais rencontrée, j'étais parti pour me ravitailler. Je l'avais choisie pensant que l'attraction ressentie allait finir par me donner soif, mais depuis une semaine qu'elle était dans mon garde-manger, je ne pouvais me résoudre à me nourrir d'elle. L'idée même de lui faire du mal m'était insupportable.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais allongé dans un lit, dont je n'avais aucune utilité, à tenter de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, à essayer de voir si notre vie était juste. Depuis la fin du 21éme siècle, les Vampires dirigeaient le monde, laissant les humains aussi libres que des animaux sauvages. Ils nous servaient de nourriture, les plus chanceux étaient en quelque sorte domestiqués et devaient accomplir des travaux dans les propriétés. Mais ces humains là étaient très onéreux, car ils avaient été élevés dans ce que nous nommions des fermes d'élevage. Chacun d'eux était éduqué pour servir un vampire selon des critères définis. Et surtout ces spécimens recevaient une injection pour rendre leur sang inodore, nous empêchant ainsi de vouloir assouvir nos besoins auprès d'eux. Évidement, des ratés avaient lieu, nos pulsions meurtrières étaient parfois plus fortes que l'attrait du sang. Les humains destinés uniquement à assouvir notre soif étaient pour la plupart capturés lors de chasses ou provenaient des fermes d'élevage. Les éleveurs pouvaient sélectionner certains humains si leur sang était particulièrement goûteux. Les humains destinés à finir comme repas étaient envoyés dans les alimentations générales.

Il restait deux autres catégories d'humain. Les sauvages avaient continué d'évoluer à travers le monde sans qu'on ne les arrête. Parfois pour ne pas dire souvent, ils étaient attrapés lors de parties de chasse, chasse qui était ouverte toute l'année, l'humain ayant la chance de pouvoir se reproduire quand bon lui semblait ou presque. Enfin, les derniers étaient les rebelles. Les humains avaient la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir retrouver leur liberté et certains avaient commencé à former des clans. La résistance... j'en avais observé de nombreux exemple et la plus marquante avait été celle de la seconde guerre mondiale. Celle qui luttait contre les vampires n'avait rien de comparable. Plus le temps passait, plus de monde se ralliait à leur cause. Des rumeurs courraient même sur le fait que des vampires avaient rejoint les rangs de ces rebelles. Selon la légende, parce que selon moi s'en était une, ces sang-froid ne se nourrissaient plus de sang humain, uniquement de sang synthétique ou animal. Je n'avais jamais tenté ni l'un ni l'autre, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Quand j'avais soif, j'allais chercher ma nourriture aux magasins, je choisissais la marchandise et tout était parfait. Si j'avais l'envie de m'amuser, je n'avais qu'à aller chasser l'humain sauvage. Pourquoi aurais-je changé d'alimentation ? Cela n'avait aucune importance, est-ce qu'eux avait arrêté de manger de la viande parce qu'ils avaient aimé des animaux ? Non, c'était pareil, je ne changerais pas mon mode de vie. Je devais avouer que la comparaison était peut-être tirée par les cheveux. Bien-sûr avant d'être vampires, nous avions été humains. Mais depuis maintenant un siècle, les vampires n'avaient plus le droit de transformer un humain en l'un des nôtres. Nous étions trop nombreux. Malgré les guerres de territoire qui tuaient systématiquement plusieurs d'entre nous, notre population était trop importante par rapport aux humains restants.

Notre monde était régi par un gouvernement, un peu dans le même esprit que celui qui existait pour les humains, le président déléguait à des ministres et des lois étaient votées.

La dernière loi en date était de créer des centres de reproduction afin de nous assurer d'avoir la quantité nécessaire pour nourrir notre communauté. Comme dans toute société, il existait une noblesse, si je pouvais nous nommer ainsi, et ses paysans. Il s'agissait des vampires pauvres, qui, je le supposais, devaient être les premiers à s'être allié avec les rebelles. J'avais la chance d'être dans la plus haute sphère sociale de notre société. Ce qui était plutôt normal, puisque j'avais été l'un des précurseurs du changement d'ordre.

A l'époque où je n'étais encore qu'un humain, nous étions en pleine révolution française. J'ai rencontré alors celle qui me transforma en monstre sanguinaire. J'avais 22 ans à l'époque et appartenais à la haute bourgeoisie, celle qui entourait le roi. Cependant, je n'avais jamais eu l'honneur de le rencontrer. J'avais, malgré tout, le loisir de venir souvent dans les jardins du château. Et souvent, pendant mes promenades, je croisais notre reine et ses dames de compagnie. L'une d'elle était particulièrement attirante. Je ne pouvais détourner les yeux quand ces derniers se posaient sur cette magnifique créature. Mais je n'avais jamais osé l'aborder. J'avais pourtant à de nombreuses reprises senti son regard sur moi. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle me trouve à son goût ? Je savais être séduisant, mais jusque là je n'avais jamais eu à faire la cour à une dame de ce rang. J'avais décidé que je saisirais la première occasion qui se présenterait à moi pour lui faire savoir mon attirance pour elle. Rapidement, j'eus l'occasion de mettre mon plan à exécution. Lors du bal donné dans le palais royal, alors que le peuple mourrait de faim dans les rues de Paris, je la vis, encore plus belle qu'à l'accoutumé. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette somptueuse femme. Elle parlait avec aisance avec chaque personne qu'elle croisait, je priais ardemment pour qu'elle vienne à moi. Je n'étais habituellement pas timide en société, mais il y avait quelque chose qui me rendait anxieux à son approche. Malgré ma peur, je finis par me convaincre de ne pas laisser passer ma chance. Au pire, elle me refuserait la danse, au mieux... J'allai à sa rencontre, essayant de cacher au maximum mes émotions, mon rythme cardiaque avait accéléré à chaque pas qui me rapprochait de cet ange.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui tendis galamment la main, pour qu'elle pose la sienne dessus, tout en lui faisant une légère révérence.

\- Madame, puis-je me permettre de vous inviter pour une danse ? Lui demandai-je.

\- J'en serais enchantée monsieur ?

\- Monsieur Cullen pour vous servir, charmante dame. Lui répondis-je en l'entraînant au milieu de la salle de bal.

\- Enchantée. Je me présente, mademoiselle Denali.

\- De même. Je serais honoré de connaître votre prénom mademoiselle. Tentai-je.

J'étais intimidé par cette femme somptueuse, qui dégageait un étrange sentiment de peur et en même temps une fascination.

\- Je vous trouve bien audacieux jeune homme, mais je vous dirais volontiers mon prénom quand vous m'aurez donné le votre. Sourit-elle.

\- Je manque à tous mes devoirs, veuillez m'excuser, lui dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement, je me prénomme Edward madame. Repris-je en lui tendant ma main paume vers le haut. Elle posa la sienne dedans faisant une petite révérence.

\- Je suis Tanya.

Cette nuit là fut ma dernière nuit en tant qu'humain. Alors à la fin de la danse elle m'avait entraîné dans un recoin du château. Quand elle m'avait proposé d'aller prendre l'air, je n'avais pas hésité à la suivre. J'étais incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. C'était étrange, comme si j'étais ensorcelé par cette femme. Elle était audacieuse, et ne semblait pas s'encombrer de l'étiquette et de la bienséance. Alors que nous étions tranquillement en train de nous promener, elle tira sur mon bras pour m'emmener vers le jardin d'hiver. Une fois à l'intérieur, ne sachant pas quoi faire je me tenais immobile contre la porte. Tanya, approchait vers moi telle une panthère, le regard incandescent. Elle colla son corps contre le mien, et malgré l'épaisseur de son jupon, je pouvais ressentir une chaleur envahir mon être. Ses mains étaient nouées autour de ma nuque, pressant dessus pour me faire baisser le visage. J'avais accédé à son désir, et je l'avais laissée m'embrasser. Au départ, son baiser était doux et tendre, mais plus il durait plus il devenait passionné et à la limite du bestial. Ses lèvres avaient fini par descendre le long de mon cou pour finalement se poser sur ma carotide que je sentais pulser intensément. Après un moment à suçoter ce point sensible me faisant gémir de bien-être je sentis ses dents acérées se planter dans ma veine, laissant s'écouler mon sang lentement. Je me rendis compte que ma vie allait se terminer ainsi, dans les bras de cette beauté dont j'ignorais tout. Qu'était-elle ? Pourquoi avoir bu mon sang, était-elle une sorte de monstre ? Je dus perdre connaissance quelques instants, car lorsque je repris conscience, elle se tenait devant moi plus souriante que jamais.

\- Enfin réveillé bel homme, je vais tout t'expliquer maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien a craindre. Me susurra-t-elle.

\- Je me sens étrange, suis-je mort ? La questionnai-je n'entendant plus mon cœur battre, ne sentant plus non plus mon sang couler dans mes veines.

Un instant de silence passa avant que je ne réalise ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Tu as bu mon sang ? Mais pourquoi, qu'es-tu ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix apeurée.

\- Je suis une vampire, et maintenant tu en es un également. Nous avons l'éternité devant nous et plus rien à craindre. Le monde sera d'ici peu à nos pieds mon amour. M'expliqua-t-elle.

Elle continua à développer ce qu'était la vie d'un vampire. J'étais captivé par cette nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à moi et savoir que je la passerais à ses côtés n'était que plus excitant. Finalement, elle m'avait conduit dans son antre, dissimulé dans les souterrains de la ville. Plusieurs mois passèrent, avant qu'elle ne m'autorise à sortir. Entre nous, s'était développée une relation sulfureuse. J'avais malgré tout compris que le sexe n'était pas un acte d'amour pour notre espèce mais, tout comme la soif qui pouvait nous consumer, il s'agissait de pulsion. Quand notre désir était réveillé, nous devions à tout prix l'assouvir. Notre esprit n'était plus capable de se focaliser que sur une seule chose, trouver le partenaire pour satisfaire notre plaisir. Malgré cela, je pensais l'aimer, je la respectais plus qu'aucun autre vampire de notre communauté à qui je n'accordais pas d'importance. Elle seule comptait, je voulais lui plaire et qu'elle ne soit qu'à moi. Nos relations n'avaient rien de romantiques ou de doux comme j'avais pu l'imaginer encore humain. Non, elles étaient violentes et bestiales, l'un et l'autre cherchant constamment à dominer. J'étais le plus demandeur, mais elle ne se refusait jamais à moi, quelque soit le moment.

Je voyais dans le regard des mâles de notre communauté la jalousie, l'envie d'être à ma place. Je ne connaissais pas les relations qu'elle avait pues entretenir avec chacun d'eux, mais j'étais persuadé qu'ils avaient voulu plus que ce Tanya leur avait donné. J'avais rapidement compris qu'elle ne servait que son propre intérêt et que si je voulais rester important à ses yeux je devais me montrer irremplaçable. Alors, j'avais oublié toutes mes questions existentielles, toute ma culpabilité à tuer des innocents lorsqu'elle me ramenait mes repas. Souvent, elle choisissait des jeunes femmes pour assouvir ma soif. Les premiers temps j'avais tenté de refuser de boire leur sang, mais la faim était plus forte que la culpabilité et j'avais failli à chaque fois. Au bout d'un certain temps, les remords avaient disparu, j'en avais enfin fini avec ma part humaine, et le monstre en moi avait pris possession totale de mon corps, de mon être et de mon esprit.

Je finissais malgré tout par tourner en rond dans le souterrain et commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Nous ne craignions pas le jour, la seule chose pouvant tuer un vampire, étant la décapitation et le feu. Mais, à cette époque, nous devions nous cacher, ceux qui gouvernaient notre race avait décidé de ne pas révéler notre existence au monde. Or, ma créatrice et amante avait des idées bien plus glorieuses pour nous. Elle était habitée par la folie meurtrière, et ne se privait pas pour transformer tout être humain susceptible de rallier ses rangs. Rapidement, elle constitua une grande armé de vampires, assoiffée de pouvoir autant que de sang. Elle conduisit d'une main ferme ses vampires pour déclencher de nombreuses guerres. Nos dirigeants ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil son attitude, mais Tanya ne voulait qu'une chose, que nous cessions d'être inférieurs aux humains. Ils devaient nous être soumis, car ce n'était que de la nourriture pour nous. A cette époque, je partageais son avis, j'étais aveuglé par ma fascination pour elle. Je tuais, sans remords, des familles entières, pour assouvir ses désirs. Je me montrais cruel pour la voir remplie de fierté. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais assez de pouvoir. Quand les humains ont enfin compris notre existence, quand nous avons pris le pouvoir, au lieu de se contenter d'être dans le gouvernement, elle a tenté un coup d'état. Mais elle a échoué et nos souverains l'ont exécutée sous mes yeux. J'aurais dû subir le même sort, mais ils se sont montrer cléments, vu mon jeune age en tant que vampire, je n'avais qu'une cinquantaine d'année. Alors, pour m'avoir à l'œil, ils m'ont proposé un poste au sein de leur monarchie. J'étais passé d'exécuteur pour la vampire que j'aimais, à exécuteur pour notre gouvernement. Une sorte de promotion, supposais-je.

Au fil des années, j'avais changé de nom. J'aimais avoir un prénom moderne. Actuellement nous étions en 2010, et je venais de me faire une nouvelle identité. Je me faisais appeler Anthony, je n'avais étrangement jamais changé de nom de famille. La révélation de l'existence de ma race avait grandement facilité notre vie, encore plus depuis que nous dirigions le monde. Des registres de vampire étaient tenus au sein du gouvernement, et des marquages étaient effectués à la naissance de chaque humain, afin de pouvoir reconnaître le vampire qu'il était devenu. La loi visant à interdire les transformation avait ralenti le nombre de mutation, mais il y avait toujours des fraudeurs. J'étais chargé d'éliminer les vampires qui ne respectaient cette directive ainsi que les humains qui étaient en pleine mutation quand j'en trouvais. Les plus anciens vampires avaient dû venir se faire marquer afin de pouvoir obtenir un logement et des droits. Ceux qui avaient décidé de rester dans l'ombre ne pouvaient bénéficier d'aucun privilège et se trouvaient à vivre reclus.

J'avais toujours pensé qu'en étant un vampire, je ne pouvais vivre autrement qu'en traquant et qu'en tuant que se soit des humains ou mes semblables. La perte de Tanya avait fini de durcir mon cœur. Il était plus dur que le marbre. J'avais des relations brutales et épisodiques avec les femmes de mon espèce, jamais aucune, à part ma créatrice, n'avait réussi à me faire éprouver de la compassion ou tout autre forme de sentiment. Non, je vivais ainsi, sans rien ressentir, hormis peut-être une forme de haine. Mais la plupart du temps j'étais indifférent à tout, me foutant de ce que pouvait ressentir une femme à qui on arrachait son enfant pour le destiner à n'être que notre nourriture, aussi bien que ce qu'un vampire pouvait éprouver quand je lui arrachais la tête et la faisait cramer. J'étais devenu au fil des années un tueur sadique, j'aimais faire souffrir mes victimes, surtout les vampires, les humains étaient trop fragiles et ne résistaient qu'à un faible niveau de douleur. Alors qu'un vampire pouvait endurer des heures et des heures de torture. C'était certainement la seule forme d'amusement que je pouvais ressentir. J'étais un être horrible, un tueur sanguinaire et jusqu'à ce jour, cela m'était complètement égal. Je me demandais si un jour je trouverais quelqu'un de plus fort que moi pouvant m'abattre. Et finalement, moi qui pensait que seul un vampire vieux de plusieurs millénaires aurait pu m'avoir, je me sentais mourir rien qu'en voyant cette humaine dépérir dans mon garde manger.

Comment allais-je me sortir de cette situation ? Je savais ne pas pouvoir la tuer, je ne pouvais pas le faire et j'avais beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne trouvais pas de solution. A moins que... Mais non cela n'était pas permis, chaque être vivant avait un statut qui lui était attribué. On n'avait pas le droit de l'en changer. Ainsi un repas n'était pas domesticable et inversement. Mais, peut-être que notre gouverneur m'accorderait une faveur si je le lui demandais ? Pouvais-je prendre le risque de le voir me la refuser et qu'il me condamne à boire ma belle humaine sur le champ ? Cela me laissait trop peu d'alternative. Pourrais-je la garder cacher ainsi ? Pour le moment, ça ne posait pas de problème, mais j'allais devoir la nourrir, la vêtir entre autre et cela je n'en avais pas les moyens. Pas que cela pose un problème d'ordre financier, mais pour pouvoir obtenir de la nourriture humaine, nous devions justifier d'avoir un humain domestiqué à notre demeure. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas, j'étais abonné à une société qui envoyait chaque jour des personnes pour faire les corvées aux heures où je n'étais pas présent. Mais avais-je d'autre alternative ? Je savais que j'en avais d'autre mais elles signifieraient toutes renoncer à ce qu'avait été ma vie jusque là. Étais-je prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle ? Je ne savais même pas si elle n'allait pas s'enfuir, ou me tuer à la première occasion. Si je rejoignais l'un de ces camps de rebelles, pourrais-je me soumettre au régime dit végétarien ? Je n'en étais pas sûr, je n'avais jamais rien bu d'autre que du sang coulant directement de la source humaine, alors pourrais-je boire du synthétique ou de l'animal ? J'avais faim, mais je ne pouvais retourner à la réserve, puisque pour prétendre à un autre repas nous étions tenus de rapporter la carcasse du précédent. Une sorte de consigne avait été mise en place, et j'en étais le responsable. J'avais demandé cela au gouvernement, pour me simplifier la tache. Ainsi, quand un vampire ne venait pas se nourrir plusieurs mois d'affilé, j'allais le contrôler immédiatement. Parfois, il n'en avait pas eu besoin, buvant doucement le sang de son humain. D'autres préféraient chasser le sauvage. Parfois un problème survenait, l'humain pouvait s'être échappé mais ce cas de figure était le plus rare. Parfois, le vampire avait simplement voulu se créer un compagnon pour combler l'éternité. Je reconnaissais volontiers que la vie pouvait sembler longue et sans intérêt quand on la traversait seul, mais j'avais appris à aimer la mienne d'une certaine façon.

Plus je réfléchissais à mes options, plus je me rendais compte que j'étais passé à côté de mon idéologie. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Tanya avait défié le gouvernement. A l'époque, je n'avais attribué son geste qu'à un désir de pouvoir mais en réalité ce que Tanya ne supportait pas, c'était de ne pas être libre. Et sous couvert de faire régner un ordre chez des êtres sanguinaires, nous étions forcés de rendre des comptes sur tous nos actes. Nous étions finalement aussi prisonniers que les humains de cette société. Nos gouvernants avaient le droit de vie ou de mort sur nous, et en définitif nous n'avions pas notre libre-arbitre. Je ne pouvais décider du sort de ma délicieuse humaine. Si je voulais la transformer, je devrais alors me cacher le reste de ma vie. Si elle refusait ma compagnie, j'aurais perdu tout ce qui faisait ma vie pour rien. Si je la tuais, je n'étais pas sûr d'y survivre. Une légende disait qu'un humain possédait une seule âme sœur. Cette croyance datait de l'époque où Dieu avait encore une signification. Aujourd'hui Dieu était mort, seul le diable avait survécu. Le diable et ses démons avaient pris le pouvoir, écrasant tout le reste sur leur passage, j'étais l'un d'eux jusqu'à maintenant. Voulais-je vraiment renoncer à ce que j'étais pour une femme ? Je devais être certain de mon choix. J'avais quelques mois à ma disposition avant que l'absence de retour de sa dépouille ne semble suspecte. Et puis à qui irait-on en faire la remarque puisque c'était à moi que cela devait être rapporté. Fort de mes résolutions, je devais maintenant trouver comment la nourrir. Pour le reste, je lui passerais des vêtements de vampires. Pas qu'ils soient réellement différents de ceux d'humain, ils étaient tout simplement de meilleure qualité.

La solution était de voir avec le marché noir. J'avais quelques connaissances mais je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir leur faire confiance. Cela dit si je voulais la garder en vie, je n'avais pas trop de choix. Rapidement, je me mis à faire les démarches et trouvai mes contacts. Une heure après, j'allais au point de rendez-vous.

\- Comme je suis étonnée que toi, Edward, tu me demandes de te fournir de la nourriture pour humain. N'es-tu pas censé traquer les vampires qui agissent ainsi ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Mon nom est Anthony maintenant. Tache de t'en rappeler dis-je d'une voix froide. Et bien, disons que j'ai mes raisons pour vouloir me procurer cela, et si tu tiens à ta vie et à ton trafic je te conseille de ne pas être trop bavarde à ce sujet, chère Rosalie.

Je connaissais cette vampire depuis ma création quasiment, elle avait été transformée avant moi par Tanya, mais n'avait jamais adhéré à notre mode de vie. Très rapidement, elle avait quitté notre communauté, mais nous la croisions fréquemment. J'avais su qu'elle avait des liens plutôt amicaux avec des humains, mais cela n'était pas interdit. C'était certes peu apprécié par nous autres, mais nous le tolérions tant qu'il n'y avait pas de débordement. Mais, aujourd'hui même, cela était remis en cause. Si je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne, si les vampires et les humains pouvaient coexister sans dommage, que cela signifierait-il pour moi ? Pourrais-je vivre dans une société que j'avais sciemment voulu détruire ? Pourrais-je me pardonner d'avoir commis autant de meurtres ? Cela m'était difficilement concevable, étant donné que je ne ressentais pas de remords. Enfin, je pouvais sentir ceux-là aux portes de mon cœur, mais ma carapace tenait bon. Je n'étais pourtant pas certain de la garder encore longtemps.

Heureusement, Rosalie ne posa pas plus de questions, elle savait de quoi j'étais capable lorsque j'étais énervé et n'allait pas jouer avec le feu.

\- Tiens, voilà assez de nourriture pour un mois. Tu ne m'as pas dit si l'humain qui avait besoin de manger était une femme ou un homme. J'ai malgré tout pris la liberté de prendre un nécessaire au cas où il s'agirait une femelle.

\- Parfait. Dis-je en me retournant pour partir.

\- De rien, reprit Rosalie, mais je ne relevais pas et continuais de m'éloigner.

De retour dans ma demeure, j'allais préparer la chambre pour y loger mon humaine, elle était chez moi depuis plusieurs jours et je ne savais même pas son prénom. Depuis quand m'inquiétais-je de ne pas connaître l'identité d'un être quel qu'il soit. J'avais perdu tout sens de l'humanité. Je n'étais même pas au stade de l'animal qui ressentait lui aussi des émotions non, je n'étais plus qu'un monstre, un démon sans morale. Mais j'avais l'impression que tout cela allait changer. Cependant je ne savais pas si cela était une bonne ou mauvaise chose.

Je me dirigeais vers la pièce qui gardait la responsable de mes tourments, mais un étrange sentiment monta en moi lorsque je me retrouvais devant sa porte. Pour la première fois, j'avais peur. Je n'avais plus ressenti cela depuis la nuit précédent ma transformation. Mais j'étais terrifié à l'idée de l'effrayer. Quand je l'avais ramenée ici, elle n'avait pas levé une seule fois les yeux vers moi. Sur le moment cela m'avait été égal. J'avais prévu de la boire le soir même, sauf que cela ne s'était finalement pas produit. Humain, j'avais connu pas mal de succès avec les femmes. Malgré mon jeune age lors de ma transformation, nombreuses avaient été les femmes souhaitant attirer mon attention. Mais je n'avais jamais eu l'envie d'attirer l'une d'elle hormis Tanya évidement. J'avais un corps parfait, normal pour un vampire. Musclé comme il fallait, ni trop ni pas assez. Les traits de mon visage était virils. Mes yeux étaient restés du même vert qu'avant ma transformation, seules les pupilles passaient du rouge au noir en fonction de notre soif. Nos iris gardaient leur couleur d'origine. Notre peau était plus pâle et plus dure semblait-il au toucher. J'avais encore beaucoup de succès auprès des femelles vampires, le côté monstre sanguinaire attirait les femmes de mon espèce toujours à la recherche de sensations fortes et mon physique était un avantage de plus. Mais cette humaine n'avait connu rien d'autre que l'enfermement dans le but de nous servir de nourriture. Les centres alimentaires avaient mis cependant en place des activités culturelles pour occuper nos humains, soit disant que cela rendait leur goût plus savoureux. Je n'avais pas cherché plus loin et je me contrefichais de ce que pouvait faire ma nourriture tant, qu'une fois avec moi, elle me calmait ma soif.

Derrière cette porte, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir sentir mon cœur mort être sur le point de se remettre à battre. J'avais la sensation qu'il était contracté au maximum. Cette femme me rendait fou, il fallait que je lui parle, que je sache où cela allait m'entraîner. Il était possible qu'une fois dans la pièce avec elle, ma soif revienne. Peut-être que si je lui parlais, je n'aurais plus cette attraction pour elle. Une semaine qu'elle était dans ma demeure, et je n'avais pas été la voir une seule fois. Je savais que les femmes de ménage avaient été dans le garde-manger, mais elles n'avaient rien pu lui donner. Quand je réalisais la situation, j'eus soudainement peur. Une peur indescriptible s'était emparée de moi. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Si je l'avais laissée trop longtemps sans soin ? J'avais oublié tout ce qui faisait de la vie d'un humain pour ne faire ressortir que mon côté vampire. Pris dans ma peur, je ne me rendis pas compte que j'avais ouvert la porte avec fracas. Je le réalisai seulement lorsque j'entendis le cri aigu de mon enfer personnel. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Le sursaut et le cri qu'elle avait poussé m'avait serré les entrailles. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer mais je doutais qu'elle puisse ressentir autre chose que de la frayeur à mon égard. Je me demandais si elle avait connu autre chose que la captivité. Je laissais mon regard errer sur elle, elle était d'une beauté étrange. Nos yeux se fixèrent un instant, je décelais la panique dans les siens rapidement remplacée par un autre sentiment. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de la curiosité. Mais elle baissa le regard trop vite pour que je ne puisse définir plus précisément ce que je voyais.

L'air de la pièce se changea et devint soudainement plus lourd, une tension électrique régnait et je ne pouvais dire comment cela s'était produit. Je m'approchai d'elle lentement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer davantage. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement, signe qu'elle n'était pas en confiance, mais qui l'aurait été ? Même les vampires avaient peur de moi.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Anthony, lui appris-je d'une voix que j'espérais douce.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? Demandai-je en m'installant à côté d'elle sur le lit de fortune que j'avais mis dans la pièce.

\- Comme si cela avait une importance, reprit-elle la voix pleine d'assurance contrastant avec la timidité dont elle avait fait preuve quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Ça en a une pour moi, avouai-je.

La situation aurait pu être drôle. J'étais le prédateur mais à ce moment là j'avais la sensation d'être la proie. Elle avait une totale maîtrise de moi et d'elle. Le seul bruit de son cœur traduisait cependant son angoisse.

\- Isabella, mais mes amis m'appellent Bella. Murmura-t-elle sa gêne refaisant son apparition.

-Isabella, je suis venu te chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas, mes plans pour toi ont changé, lui dis-je dans un sourire.

Son visage marqua l'étonnement puis, une fraction de seconde, la peur le traversa avant qu'elle ne reprenne son masque d'indifférence. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais faire d'elle, mais j'étais maintenant certain que je ne pourrais la boire.

\- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas censé me vider de mon sang et ramener ce qui restera de moi au centre pour avoir un nouvel humain ? Me questionna-t-elle.

\- Normalement c'est comme ça oui, mais...Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer qu'il m'était pour la première fois impossible d'envisager la mort d'un être.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Depuis ma naissance, ou pratiquement, on m'a répété que je n'étais qu'un repas me dit-elle dans un gloussement.

Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait trouver la situation drôle.

\- Vous êtes étrange. Vous savez que vous allez mourir pour nourrir un vampire et au lieu d'en avoir peur vous …

\- Je m'y suis résolue, je crois me coupa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand toute forme d'espoir est partie, il ne reste plus qu'à accepter ce que l'avenir nous réserve... m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais, il y a toujours de l'espoir non ? Je croyais que c'était cela qui nous différenciait de votre espèce ?

\- Vous pensez sérieusement que ce qui différencie un vampire d'un humain est l'espoir ? Et puis pourquoi les suceurs de sang n'auraient-ils pas d'espoir ?

Je souriais, je n'avais jamais entendu un humain oser appeler un vampire autrement que par monsieur ou madame, et elle osait dire de nous que nous étions des suceurs de sang. Cette femme me fascinait, elle pouvait être timide et l'instant d'après se montrer la plus courageuse personne que j'ai rencontrée. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Tanya par son caractère trempé.

\- Je crois que mon espèce n'a pas besoin d'espoir. L'espoir c'est quand on a peur d'une fin mais nous sommes éternels...

\- Sauf ceux que vous décidez d'éliminer. Me coupa-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais ils ne savent qu'ils vont mourir qu'au moment où ils me voient.

\- Oh, je suis certaine qu'ils s'en doutent dès qu'ils ont commis l'acte interdit. Vous savez, votre réputation n'est plus à faire. Chaque humain et même les vampires vous connaissent et on dit de vous que vous êtes un tortionnaire, qui n'a peur de personne et surtout qui n'a aucune forme d'émotion. Reprit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

N'importe qui m'aurait fait ce genre de remarque, aurait pu vérifier dans la seconde que la rumeur était fondée. Mais l'entendre de sa divine bouche me fit me sentir honteux. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais un vampire, j'avais réellement honte de ce que j'avais fait de mon existence.

\- Et ils n'ont pas tort. Mais, je ne te ferais pas de mal promis-je.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je vous crois. Bégaya-t-elle.

Je lui tendis la main, elle posa la sienne dessus. Des décharges électrique traversèrent mon corps. Je la regardais et constatais qu'elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure, pourquoi faisait-elle ce genre de choses ? Voulait-elle me faire perdre la tête ? Je levais mon regard vers le sien et pus voir ses pupilles dilatées au maximum. De plus, son odeur qui avait changé de façon signifiante, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle était excitée. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, mais les vampires n'avaient pas ce genre de capacité.

Je l'accompagnais dans sa chambre. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, elle me retint par le bras, me faisant me tourner vers elle. Ses yeux étaient lumineux et je n'arrivais plus à m'en décrocher. Quoiqu'elle veuille à cet instant, je le lui donnerais. Peu importent les conséquences.

\- Pourrais-tu me raconter ta vie ? J'ai besoin de savoir... Je ne connais pas grand chose au monde extérieur, j'ai grandi à la ferme. Même si nous avions des cours et tout ça, ils étaient dispensés par des humains qui n'avaient pas eu de véritables contacts avec votre espèce. Finit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Assis-toi, ça risque d'être long. J'ai un peu plus de 220 ans en age vampirique et 22 ans en age humain. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su si je pouvais additionner les deux. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je lui racontais tout, passant les parties qui n'apportaient selon moi rien à mon récit. Je lui disais tout de ma véritable nature. Et à nouveau, le sentiment de honte me submergea. J'avais été un tueur sanguinaire, mais pourrais-je continuer à l'être maintenant qu'elle avait fait naître en moi ces nouveaux sentiments ? Je finissais mon récit, pensant qu'elle allait s'éloigner de moi rapidement, or ce qu'elle fit me figea sur place.

\- Tu n'as jamais connu l'amour ? Tanya s'est servie de toi et t'a transformé en une machine à tuer. Me dit-elle en posant une main délicate sur ma joue. J'aimais son contact, j'appuyais un peu plus ma tête pour prolonger la sensation, tout en fermant les yeux. Ce contact était tellement doux et étrange à la fois. Je ne savais pas si je devais autant l'apprécier. Après cela, il se pourrait qu'aucun retour en arrière ne soit possible. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Comment une femme qui avait été retenue prisonnière par ceux de mon espèce, pouvait se montrer si gentille avec moi ? Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'avoir envie de parler avec un monstre ? Pire que cela pourquoi ressentait-elle ce désir, était-ce une sorte de fantasme ou de jeu ? J'étais réellement perdu. A vrai dire, je ne connaissais rien aux humains ni aux relations, alors il était normal que je ne puisse comprendre ce qui nous arrivait. Était-ce cela que certains vampires avaient ? Cet amour inconditionnel, qui leur faisait dire qu'ils avaient trouver leur âme sœur ?

Je la sentis bouger, son odeur se fit plus forte. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris son visage à quelques centimètre de mes lèvres. Ne pouvant plus me retenir, j'avançais vers elle, collant ma bouche à la sienne. Je laissais mon instinct me guider. Je n'avais jamais eu de relations avec une humaine, et je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vampires mâles en ayant eues. Et pour cause, habituellement l'appétit sexuel décuplait l'envie de boire le sang de la victime. Il était donc impossible pour un vampire d'arriver à dépasser le stade de l'envie. Pour les femmes vampires, c'était plus facile, mais souvent leur compagnon humain mourrait vidé de son sang pendant l'acte.

Nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble, nos langues se caressèrent sensuellement. Ses mains semblaient explorer chaque parcelle de mon torse et de mon dos. Je ne savais pas où tout cela allait nous mener mais pour le moment je ne voulais y penser. J'avais un désir pour son corps, l'odeur de son excitation attisait la mienne. Pourtant, je n'avais toujours aucune envie de son sang. Je la laissais diriger, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, ni lui faire mal. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir contenir ma force si je prenais les choses en main.

Elle déboutonna ma chemise passant ses mains de part et d'autre de mon torse, tout en embrassant mon cou. Je laissais mes doigts naviguer sur ses cuisses la sentant frémir sous mes caresses.

Je la sentis s'installer sur mes jambes, collant ainsi nos intimités. La sensation de son sexe chaud contre le mien, malgré l'épaisseur de nos vêtements, me fit grogner. Ce qui ne sembla pas l'effrayer mais au contraire elle gémit en retour. Elle bougeait sur mes jambes, créant une friction insoutenable entre nous. Je ne pouvais plus me contenir et la fis basculer brutalement sur notre lit. Je déchirais ses vêtements défraîchis d'une main, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Elle s'attaqua à mon jean, essayant de le déboutonner mais je sentais ses doigts tremblés d'anticipation. Je l'aidai et ôtai mes habits. Nus tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, le désir pour seul compagnon, j'allais me perdre en elle, comme elle allait se perdre pour moi. Entrant doucement dans son corps, je sentis l'odeur du sang me submerger. Elle était vierge, je venais de lui prendre ce qui semblait être le bien le plus précieux d'une femme. Elle avait décidé de me confier sa première fois, je ne savais pas si je devais en être flatté ou apeuré. Cependant, j'étais inquiet de lui avoir fait mal, je n'osais plus bouger, le temps d'être certain qu'elle supportait la douleur que je lui infligeais.

\- Désolée, me dit-elle.

\- De quoi ? Demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

\- Tes yeux, enfin tes pupilles sont devenues rouges. C'est bien le signe que tu as soif ? C'est à cause de mon … elle ne finit pas sa phrase me faisant un vague signe vers le bas de son corps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je peux gérer cela mais toi, tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Ça va, j'ai connu bien pire, tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

J'avais envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais le désir d'elle refit son apparition. Une fois l'odeur de sang dissipé et je ne pus me retenir de bouger en elle. Chaque poussée était plus forte, plus intense, je la sentais se mouvoir sous moi et gémir de plus en plus fort. Malheureusement, je sentais aussi sûrement ma soif de son sang faire pour la première fois son apparition. Quand je la vis incliner la tête afin de me laisser libre accès à sa carotide je ne pus y résister. Je plantais mes crocs dans sa chair, sentant son liquide chaud s'écouler dans ma gorge au moment où nous atteignons notre paroxysme.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer. Son cœur ne battait pratiquement plus et je n'étais pas encore capable de m'arrêter de la boire...

J'avais cru pouvoir changer, mais finalement j'étais et je serais toujours cet être sanguinaire...

 


End file.
